If I Never Knew You
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: My First fic that I never finished. I wrote it when I was 8, so the newer chaps will be better. Songs C High School Musical 2 and 3 Doors Down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Punch

Kari walked down the dusty road, oblivious to the sounds around her.  
▒Gatomon was deleted, Gatomon was deleted,▓ was the thought that clouded her brain. She walked strait into a tall boy about her age. ⌠Hey TK,▓▓ She muttered sullenly. ⌠What, not even a sorry?■ TK asked, smiling until he saw her face. ⌠Hikari, what▓s wrong?■ Tears came down in a waterfall. ⌠Takeru, Gatomon was deleted last night in the digital world.■ TK gave her a questionable look. ⌠So? Kari, I know it▓s hard, but she▓ll be reconfigured!■ Kari shook her head. ⌠She was permanently deleted┘by ┘⌠her eyes opened wide and her gaze locked, ⌠Leomon.■

TK▓s eyes opened as wide as they could. ⌠Did she get in between him and Ogremon?■ Kari shook her head again. TK wrapped her in a hug, massaging her back and going, ⌠Shh..shh┘easy, Hikari┘shhh┘.■ Kari▓s body shook with the strength of her sobs. Tai ran over to them, pushing TK to the ground. ⌠What did you do to my little sister?■ Tai demanded, raising his fist high above TK▓s head. ⌠Tai no!■ Kari cried as Tai punched TK in the face. ⌠What did you do to her?■ Kari grabbed Tai. ⌠It wasn▓t him!■ Tai stared at her. ⌠Then who was it, the ice cream man?■ Kari stared at him with her soft gaze. ⌠It really wasn▓t him, was it┘■ Tai murmured, letting TK stand. ⌠Listen dude, I▓m really sorry┘■ Tai said blushing. ⌠It was noythin,■ TK said, his face swelling. ⌠Oh Takeru┘ come here.■ Kari said in her silky smooth voice. She brushed her thumb along his cheek, pulling her hand back when he flinched. ⌠Taichi! I▓m telling Mom!■ Tai bent down on his knee▓s. ⌠Kari, please don▓t! Please, please, please?■ Tai said, face turning red. ⌠Kawi, you dos▓t have tuh┘I▓ll buh fin.■ TK Murmured. Kari glared at Tai for a moment before helping TK stand. ⌠Hanks Kawi,■ He murmured. He jogged down the street and back home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Planning

It had been a week and a half, and finally the swelling was gone from TK▓s face. The kids were all at Kari▓s house, having a meeting. ⌠Dude, let▓s go camping!■ Davis cried. ⌠Good idea!■ Kari said, making Davis blush with happiness. ⌠But let▓s mix it up a little┘■ Davis said in a evil voice. ⌠Boys and girls share tents.■ Kari grabbed her pillow off of her bed and threw it at Davis. ⌠Hey Davis,■ TK said, ⌠If boys and girls share tents, where would you sleep?■ Everyone but Davis began laughing. Kari grinned at TK. ⌠Hey T.O., why don▓t you shut your mouth for five minutes?■ ⌠Davis, leave him alone,■ Kari said. Davis sulked in the corner as the group began making plans. ⌠Let▓s bring Tai and Matt along too!■ Yolei cried. ⌠Yolei┘■ Kari groaned. TK turned around, going ⌠Shhh!■ Behind him. ⌠Takeru┘?■Kari asked. TK smiled, handing her Salamon. ⌠Oh my gosh! TK thank you!■ First she hugged Salamon, then hugged TK, making him blush. ⌠Okay, now I▓m mad!■ Davis exploded. ⌠Why don▓t I get a hug?■ Kari rolled her eyes, walking over to cross armed Daisuke. She gave him a tight squeeze, and walked back to her seat. Davis stood there a moment before falling into Kari▓s computer chair. Tai and Matt came in, and saw Daisuke staring happily ahead. ⌠Do I want to┘■ TK laughed. ⌠Kari hugged him.■ Tai stared at her. ■Because Gatomon wasn▓t deleted! TK got her back! I hugged TK, and Daisuke was going to have a hissy fit. Common thought, though.■ Kari said smiling. ⌠Okay, what▓s the plan?■ Tai asked, as they began talking. ⌠I▓m in!■ Yamato said. ⌠Me too!■ Taichi chimed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The campout

Hikari set up her small tent away from the others. No body really noticed until that night. ⌠Where▓s Kari going?■ Taichi asked. Kari crawled into her tent, and realized she forgot her bag with her sleeping bag in it. ⌠Great,■ She murmured, crawling out of the tent. She walked over to Yolei▓s tent in her skin tight tank and pajama pants. She opened the zipper to find everyone in the tent. ⌠Come and play!■ Yolei said. ⌠Play┘?■Kari asked. Davis smiled. ⌠Truth or dare.■ Kari sighed, sitting between Tai and TK. ⌠Okay, my turn. Kari, truth or dare?■ Yolei asked. Kari shifted. ⌠Truth.■ Yolei frowned. ⌠What did you sleep with when you were little?■ Kari smiled. ⌠Well, when Tai wasn▓t afraid to be on the top bunk by himself, then just my whistle.■ Everybody but Tai laughed. ⌠Okay,■ Kari said, ⌠Tai, truth or dare?■ Tai thought a minute. ⌠Truth.■ Kari giggled. ⌠Is what I just said true?■ Tai hung his head, muttering ⌠Yeah.■ Yolei winked. Tai stood up. ⌠Bedtime!■ He said. Matt followed. ⌠Okay, now the fun begins. TK, truth or dare?■ TK smiled devilishly. ⌠Dare.■ Yolei thought a minute. ⌠I dare you┘to kiss Kari.■ Davis fell over in shock. TK leaned over, kissing her softly. ⌠Davis and Cody, come here┘■ Yolei called, walking outside. The two boys followed, Davis giving TK a dirty look. ⌠Kari?■ TK said. ⌠Yes TK?■ TK bit his bottom lip. ⌠Can I kiss you again?■ Kari smiled. ⌠Of course.■ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A deathly sickness

⌠WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!■ Davis cried the next morning when he found out TK and Kari had slept in the same tent - alone - last night. ⌠What▓s all the noise?■ Matt said, he and Tai walking out of their tent. Davis told then quickly. ⌠WHAT!?!?!?■ They cried in unison. At that, Kari climbed out of her tent to see them all staring at her. ⌠What?■ She asked. ⌠Is that all you guys can say?■ Yolei scoffed. Kari▓s hair was the same way it was last night, indicating nothing happened. Kari coughed, not a regular cough either. It was the kind of cough she had when she was little before she got really sick. ⌠No┘■ Tai murmured softly. He ran into his tent, bringing out a sweatshirt. ⌠But Tai┘ I don▓t wanna wear┘■ and at that, she collapsed in the sand. ⌠TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■ Yamato yelled. TK came out, rubbing his eyes in Criss Angel pajama bottoms. ⌠Yeah, Matt, what-■ He cut off, seeing Kari▓s body. Tai slipped the sweater on, and TK cut Davis off, sliding into the last available place. ⌠Kari┘it▓s gonna be okay, Hikari-san, the light in the dark┘■ Tai walked deep into the woods, eyes brimming with tears. ⌠Not again┘God, please not again!■ He pounded his fists into a tree until they began to bleed. Matt ran up behind him, grabbing him around the middle and carrying him back to the site. Yamato wrapped Taichi▓s hands with bandages, and looked over to see TK still staring at Kari. Matt, Tai, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and TK felt a huge pressure as they all passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- an unplanned trip

Tai▓s eyes were the first pair to flutter open. He looked around, realizing they were at the beach. But it wasn▓t just any beach, he found out, it was the digi-beach. Tk awoke next, and crawled over, picking Kari up off of the surprisingly cool sand. Tai lifted his sister out of TK▓s hands, talking to her for a moment. ⌠TK,■ Tai ordered, ⌠Wake the others. We have to get out of here.■ TK nodded, first waking Yamato, Then Iori, followed by Miyako, and finally, Daisuke. The began walking down the beach, breathing the salt tinged air. Soon, they met the forest. ⌠I say we go!■ Davis said. ⌠I agree,■ TK said. Tai nodded, still carrying Kari after two hours. ⌠Taichi┘■She whispered. ⌠Take a break. Let Takeru carry me. You need your strength, big brother┘■ Tai passed Kari to TK, who after two hours passed her to Matt. As they were walking, TK began being sucked into a dark force field. ⌠Hikari!!!!!!!■ Was the last word he said before being enveloped by darkness. ⌠TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■ Matt yelled. But the only thing he got in response was the sound of Kari▓s rapid breathing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Kari▓s Depression

Kari awakened four days later. ⌠Tai, where▓s Matt and Takeru?■ Tai sighed, not responding. ⌠Yolei? Cody?■ No answer. ⌠Daisuke┘?■Davis glanced at the ground.. ⌠TK was taken by the Darkness four days ago, and Matt went to find him,■ Davis said, sighing. ⌠No┘please tell me you▓re joking. Daisuke!?!■ Davis felt tears in his eyes. He hated hurting Kari by telling her. Kari▓s body began shaking with sobs. Yolei went over to comfort her, but Tai, without turning around, growled, ⌠Leave her.■ ⌠Tai, back off.■ Daisuke hissed. ⌠I know you▓re upset about Matt and TK, but what about your baby sister? What about her heart? God Tai, I expected more from you.■ There was a thud as Davis threw his goggles onto the ground. ⌠Have a heart.■ Davis walked into the woods, tears overflowing.

Three hours later, Davis returned. His face was red, his eyes wide. ⌠Hikari-san┘■ Kari▓s back was against the tree, eyes staring into the fire Tai had made. She held up her D3, calling out ⌠Digigather!■ Soon, Salamon, Gabumon, Augumon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon surrounded her. She saw Patamon and broke down crying. ⌠Kari┘⌠ Tai said. He remembered something Matt had told them when they were younger. ⌠God, Tai, not everybody has ice running through their veins like you do!■ ▒Am I really that cold?▓ He thought. Patamon flew over to her. ⌠When did you guys get here?■ Patamon asked. ⌠And where▓s TK?■ Kari▓s face crumbled in more tears. ⌠TK is gone.■ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-TK▓s torture

TK awakened to find himself chained to a tree. He moved slightly, then felt a shock through his body. ⌠Try nine thousand volts, you little brat!■ Arukenimon hissed. ⌠Mummymon, get me a drink.■ Mummymon bowed. ⌠Yes my love,■ he said, scampering away.  
⌠What do you plan on doing to me?■ TK asked, azure eyes shaking with ferocity. ⌠Let me go! You have to! Otherwise┘■ TK faltered. ⌠Otherwise what, you little brat?■ Arukenimon laughed. ⌠Or you▓ll get this!■ A voice cried as a stick was shoved through Arukenimon, permanently deleting her. ⌠YAMATO!!!!!!■TK cried. ⌠TK┘■ Matt said softly. ⌠How▓s Kari? Is she okay? Did she wake up? Is sh-■ He was cut off by Yamato▓s laughing. ⌠She▓s fine!■ I hope┘Matt thought. Who knows what could▓ve happened in four days. Matt walked towards his younger brother, so helpless on the tree. He attempted to break the lock, but a surge of electricity shot through both of there bodies. Matt lay on the ground, unmoving, and TK lied listlessly bend over his iron belt. About an hour later, Yamato awakened. ⌠TEKERU TAKAISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!■ He yelled loudly into his little brothers ear. ■Ten more minutes momma┘■ He whined. ⌠TEKERU KARI▓S DEAD!■ WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????????■TK screamed, head flying up. ⌠GET ME OUT OF THIS F----ING BELT!!!!!!!■ Matt giggled. ⌠I see that woke you up.■ TK glared at him for a moment, before kicking Matt where it hurts the most. 


End file.
